happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Brain, No Gain
'No Brain, No Gain '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Lab Rat pulls a lever releasing bolts of electricity into a machine, cackling maniacally at his latest experiment. The machine opens to reveal a suspiciously ordinary flower inside. Lab Rat shows his plant to his new lab assistant, Snarky, who he hopes to impress. Snarky simply shrugs him off with eye rolls. Lab Rat sighs in frustration, when his flower acts strangely. One of its petals, turning out to be a tentacle, grabs Snarky by the ponytail and tears her scalp before scooping out her brain and eating it. The flower grows legs and waddles away. Inspecting Snarky's lifeless body, Lab Rat seeks to find her a new brain. He searches his lab and finds various body parts in jars, yet no brain. He opens a door to see Dr. Goat in the next room. He just so happens to be holding a brain in his hands. Lab Rat asks if he could have the brain, but Dr. Goat declines as it is for an experiment. Lab Rat resorts to yanking it from his hands, only leading the brain to fall on the floor and the flower mutant to eat it up. The fight also causes Dr. Goat to stumble into a shelf, knocking over a book that splits his head in half. Lab Rat retrieves his brain and races back to Snarky, but accidentally slips and tosses it into a beaker of acid, where it melts. The disappointed Lab Rat returns to his lab, where he sees Brain working on a contraption. Lab Rat interrupts Brain's session by picking it up and placing its brain into Snarky's head. Now seizing control of Snarky's body, Brain promptly kicks Lab Rat in the groin. Taking a deep breath, Lab Rat once again tries to impress his love with a boxed gift. Brain, however, knocks it onto the floor and stomps on it, laughing. Having had enough, Lab Rat pulls the stitches and reopens Snarky's head. The brain falls on the floor and is stomped on by Lab Rat. The flower returns to scavenge the remains, one of Brain's arms hanging from its mouth. Down to his last resort, Lab Rat looks to a mouse in a cage, Dolly. He lets Dolly free, much to her joy, until holding her down and removing her brain via surgery. Despite its tiny size, Lab Rat places it in Snarky's head. Snarky awakens, but her intelligence is greatly reduced. Lab Rat offers her a box of chocolates and she finally appreciates him. She gives the rat a big hug, but won't stop, eventually squeezing him to the point where his head bursts. The next morning, Sarcasm sits at his kitchen table awaiting breakfast. Snarky gives him a bowl of cereal, which is actually Lab Rat's head with a spoon embedded in his brain. After she pours in some milk, Sarcasm recoils in horror, while the flower comes and tastes a spoonful. Moral ''"Affection requires the brain and the heart." Deaths #Snarky's brain is removed (but she is revived). #Dr. Goat's head is split in half. #Brain is stomped on and eaten. #Dolly's brain is removed. #Lab Rat's head bursts. Trivia *Lab Rat using Dolly's brain was actually a rejected scene for Pinkie and the Brain. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes